Family is all He Needs
by TX549
Summary: All Jack needs is his family. He realizes how much his wife and daughter complete him. Short one shot following the Family trilogy. A suggestion prompted a new idea and this is kind a prequel. Hope you like it


Jack walked out of the bedroom and went down the stairs to the kitchen. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and quiet. Too quiet. But he admitted to himself that he was still glad he was here and not in D.C.

A lot had happened in the last few years. An assassin hired to hunt down SG1 and he, Sam and Cassie has been forced to uncover the conspiracy. That had left him with yet another bullet wound and Cassie with coping issues that was compounded by her idiot boyfriend who later decided to use her as a punching bag. He sighed at the memory of the young woman, his daughter, sitting soaking wet in the cold rain, bruised, hurting, and emotionally unstable. He has been so lost trying to help her, but did the best he could. Luckily Sam came back from Atlantis and that helped, as well as Cassie being willing to seek professional counseling. She had made an amazing comeback, finished medical school and commissioned into the Air Force as a doctor and worked at the SGC.

Jack smiled to himself as he poured his coffee. He and Cassie had grown closer during that troubling time. For a long time after, Cassie still had trouble controlling her anxiety in situations she didn't feel she had control of and had problems with nightmares. She had called Jack often and though they both pretended it was so she could check on him with Sam being in Atlantis, they both knew the real reason. She had admitted it was because she had needed that reassurance he was there. As Cassie had told Sam once "I still need that reassurance I have him there. You know…just in case I need someone to hold me, kiss my head and tell me it will all be okay and the boogieman won't hurt me."

And Jack had always made sure he had been there for her. Well, he smirked as he sat at table; he admitted he had almost messed that one up. He had ignored the dizzy spells he had been having and climbed on his townhome roof. He had gotten dizzy and fallen. It had been bad. In fact, he probably should have died. It was Cassie who after coming to his side in D.C. had made the discovery that explained how he had survived. After Sam had arrived, they had uncovered a plot that reached the highest echelons of the IOA and Sam had been forced to take the Hammond into a brutal fight that left the Lucian Alliance relatively ineffective or at least unwilling to challenge Earth or her allies. The Hammond had been badly damaged, and Cassie, who had signed on as temporary Chief Medical Officer had been hurt but had showed incredible courage and fortitude.

It was during his and Cassie's joint recoveries that Jack had decided retire. He had talked Landry into finally being willing to take over his job at Homeworld and Sam had gotten her star and was in charge of the SGC. Jack being retired ensured he could be home and spend more time with his wife when she got home from work. He couldn't think of anything better that life could bring than Sam agreeing to marry him and she and Jack finally being a family with Cassie.

He and Sam had also arranged a surprise date at the house with Captain Steve Thompson, Jack's former aid. Cassie had wanted to pursue a relationship with but had been afraid due to her past experience. She had not been comfortable enough to let go her anxieties and fear. It was Sam who had come up with the idea. By letting their first few dates happen at the house, or very close by, Cassie could test the waters with the knowledge that Sam and Jack were close. Steve had been extremely patient and understanding, and as Sam had expected, Cassie's confidence had grown and she and Steve had begun to see each other and Cassie no longer needed the safety net Sam had Jack had provided.

Jack was both proud and glad, but he admitted he missed having Cassie around. He had dreaded it when she went to college, and now, it was like she was leaving all over again. He got up to get a second cup of coffee. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help but feel he was sending his daughter out into the world alone again. It didn't help that Sam was off world at a treaty signing for one of their longtime allies. As part of SG1 years ago, Sam had repaired their central computer system that controlled pretty much all the defenses of their planet, and they had never forgotten her and when it came time to sign this new treaty, Sam's attendance had been a condition. So he was single again for a week. Not that Sam had not prepared. She had loaded up on produce for salads, ensuring Jack stuck to his diet, and Sam had not been gone for two hours before Daniel had just "happened to be in the neighborhood" and stopped by.

He sat back down at the table again and looked outside, trying to decide what he wanted to do today. Washing Sam's car was probably the first thing. He had noticed it was beginning to show road grime and he hated it when she was driving around in a dirty car. All three of their bikes needed to be checked and oil changed as well. He heard a noise and looked up in surprise to see Cassie coming downstairs, still in her T-shirt she used as a night gown. He had not even known she was home.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Jack said. He got a grunt in return as Cassie walked to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. She turned and walked over to Jack and bent down and kissed him on the cheek, still without saying a word and sat down.

Jack smiled. Cassie was normally not a morning person. With the exception of viewing the sunrise at the cabin, trying to get her moving in the morning was similar to poking an irritated bear. She looked up at him from under her still sleep wild hair covering part of her face. He couldn't resist. He reached over and ruffled her hair some more.

"Jack!" She whined, but she was smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Umm. I live here remember? Well, at least until Sam took over the SGC and you retired. I suppose I need to find my own…" Cassie began.

"Cassie," Jack cut her off, "this is your home. You can stay here as long as you want. Sam and I both want you to know that. We love having you here, and you have as much say in what happens in the house as we do. You know that."

He didn't mention that it was as much a comfort item for him to know she was here, safe, where he could protect her, but he suspected she knew.

She smiled as she drank her coffee. "Jack, I can't live with my parents forever you know."

She and Steve had gotten serious, and while certainly nothing had been said they both knew the path was headed to marriage.

Jack looked at her a moment. "Is it getting serious with you and Steve?"

She glanced up and an impish smile crossed her face. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, maybe you and Sam should talk about that. I will remain happy in blissful ignorance."

Cassie smiled. "He is a good guy Jack. And don't forget, you and Sam kind of gave us the push help our relationship."

"I know, and I very glad you are happy Cass, but as a father, I still…" his voice trailed off.

Cassie smiled got up and hugged him. "Don't worry Jack. I will always be your little girl. Now, since I know you were down here contemplating what you were going to do today while all alone, figure out what needs to be done, or what you want to do, and I am going to shower and change then come back down and help you."

Jack smiled. "You off today I take it?"

She picked up her cup and walked to the staircase. She stopped and looked back at him. "Yep. I took a few days off."

Jack frowned. "Cassie, I am perfectly fine being home without Sam. You don't have to babysit me."

She smiled. "I know that Jack, but I needed to take some leave days to get me under the cap, and you and I have not gotten to spend time together in a while. Since the cabin I think. What's wrong with spending some time with my Dad?"

Jack smiled broadly. "Nothing at all. In fact, I would like that very much."

She nodded and went upstairs and Jack cleaned up the kitchen.

They ended up washing Sam's car then changing the oil on all their bikes and doing the required service checks. Jack then went back inside. Cassie was getting curious and about to check on him when he came back out carrying their jackets, gloves and helmets.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are we riding somewhere?"

"Yep, gear up and follow me." He said as he handed over her gear.

Cassie smiled as she put on the gear then mounted her bike.

She followed Jack as he meandered through the streets. She was trying to figure out exactly where they were going but was not familiar with the back roads she was on. They pulled into a parking lot and she smiled as she finally figured out where Jack had led her.

They parked their bikes and got off and Jack smiled at her as he pulled of his gloves and helmet. "Ice cream?"

Cassie walked over took his hand and practically began to drag him into the shop. "You betcha."

Jack smiled. He realized how lucky and happy he really was. His family was everything he needed.


End file.
